Passion of the Butler
by Vlidi
Summary: Ciel and Sebastian realize that their relationship means more than what the bind of the covenant ensures. I do not own Kuroshitsuji nor any characters from Kuroshitsuji :3 Please review it means a lot


Part 1 of 2

"Sebastian, pour me a cup of tea, would you?"

"Of course, Young Master." Sebastian obediently made his way into one of the chef's quarters, humming softly to himself. Ciel turned around back in his seat, facing Finny once again.

"As I was saying…I would just like you to know that I was very much pleased with the arrangement of ornamental roses you put together in the east garden yesterday. It…enlightened me. The instant I saw it."

Finny grinned goofily and nodded rapidly at Ciel, who actually looked quite bored with the whole conversation.

"Thank you, sir!"

Ciel nodded his head once, gesturing that Finny could leave the room. He skipped happily out, mumbling to himself what he planned on adding on to the garden. He passed Sebastian shortly after exiting, greeting him and continuing on his way to what ever place he was going next. Sebastian smiled to himself, walking into the room Ciel was in. He found him with his head tucked lazily into the palm of his right hand, his elbow resting on the raised elegant glass table before him.

"Come now, Young Master," Sebastian said softly, setting a teacup on the table in front of Ciel and pouring some tea into it. "That wasn't so bad, now, was it?"

Ciel groaned in complaint. "Actually, it was. I am not accustomed to giving compliments to my servants."

Sebastian chuckled. "Perhaps something you might consider accustoming yourself to by now, no?"

Ciel paused and took a light sip of his freshly poured drink. "They are only doing what is expected of them. And nothing more."

Sebastian looked at the young boy longingly. "Do you feel that way about my service, Young Master?"

"Of course. What makes you think you are any different than the others?"

"I believe you would know, Young Master."

This made Ciel look at Sebastian sharply, catching his gaze and narrowing his brows steeply. "Is it the covenant of which you speak…? You know as well as I do that it is only but your philosophy-"

Sebastian smirked and said smoothly, "I am not talking about the covenant."

Ciel began to blush a deep shade of crimson, the colour daintily painting his pale cheeks. "I wish not to speak about that. Now leave me to myself."

Sebastian nodded to Ciel and gave him a warm- but knowing- smile. "As you wish, Young Master."

As Ciel's butler walked briskly out of the room, shutting the door softly behind him, Ciel let out a long sigh. _Sebastian, that bastard,_ he thought, gritting his pearly white teeth together, the red from his embarrassment at his butler's comment still brightly apparent on his face. _He should know better than to bring up with me what occurred last night. _Ciel's thoughts began quickly reeling back to the prior night's events. His face flushed brighter as he easily recalled being Sebastian's little plaything for the night. Had Sebastian not sneakily spiked Ciel's evening tea with sweet liqueur, Ciel did not think he would have given in to Sebastian so willingly.

The young master clicked his tongue irritably. It sincerely irked him that he had appeared so vulnerable. For he was, unmistakably and undeniably so, the great Earl Ciel Phantomhive, and certainly not some toy to be tossed around for Sebastian's perverted benefit. He made toys- he was not one of them. Nevertheless, Ciel simply could not deny the pleasure that came with the happened. He had experienced nothing so painfully wonderful in all of his twelve years. Despite the pleasure it had given Ciel, calling back upon the event was making him feel like a moron. Not an emotion he appreciated, honestly enough.

He adjusted his lace-bordered eye patch and sipped his cooling tea slowly. He placed the cup back atop the porcelain round hastily, as if the motion was finalizing some sort of dilemma. Sighing again, Ciel tapped his foot on the mahogany floors. He had made up his mind. He was going to make sure Sebastian would never speak of the session again as long as he served him. _Or, _Ciel thought bitterly, _as long as he lives. I would much prefer that._

He gingerly stood up from his throne-resembling seat and rung for his butler. Sebastian appeared shortly after, stepping into the room, appearing to be dusting off his tailcoat when it was already spiffy clean. Ciel wasted no time getting straight to the point.

"Sebastian, I would advise you not to run your mouth on what happened yesterday night. And, let me assure you, what happened shall never happen again." _But do I really want it to never happen again?_

The butler just blinked; he clearly did not fully understand what Ciel had spoken. "Young Master, do you honestly believe it is in my right to speak of it?"

Ciel sneered at him. "It is unknown to me- that is, your ability to keep your mouth closed. I would most certainly hope it is passable," he scoffed.

Sebastian smiled tauntingly at the adorable child. "It is a personal matter…between only you and I. I can promise you, Young Master, not one word of the event shall escape from my throat." Sebastian's voice had gone from offended to deep and husky. He was starting to inch towards Ciel, and he set the white towel he had been carrying on his bicep onto the table he had so recently left behind. Ciel took a half-hearted step back, looking up with patronizing eyes to meet Sebastian's. Ciel desired his personal space, but he could easily sense the possessive power that radiated from Sebastian's very embodiment. He was undeniably drawn to Sebastian- more than just by the seal of their covenant. Even though the emotion was painful to his ego; after all, they were both male. What was more, Ciel was a Phantomhive, and Sebastian, his butler. What a ridiculous scenario it was indeed, for him to have romantic feelings towards Sebastian!

Yet he was unable to pull away when Sebastian reached out to take grip of his hand and pressed it to his lips, kissing it lovingly. Sebastian was close to Ciel now; no more than a few centimeters apart. He whispered in an irresistibly sexy tone, his eyes looking deep into Ciel's gaze, "If the Young Master wished, we could relive what occurred yesterday…but I could make it even better for him…if he so wished."

Ciel could feel his hands begin to tremble. He felt as if he could not speak. It surprised him deeply when his voice was audible. He managed to whisper back to Sebastian, "Better…?"

The sly butler looked up at Ciel, releasing his hand from the delicate caress, and stood up straight to dip his head down, gently grabbing a hold of Ciel's plush lips with his own, and sucking on them softly. The butler's tongue snaked into Ciel's mouth slowly, swirling around the young master's. He felt Ciel shiver as his tense body leaned into Sebastian. The butler broke the seductive kiss, bringing his lips to the Ciel's left ear.

"Yes, Young Master. You heard correct. Better."

Ciel closed his eyes, breathing steadily in the air of the room that had begun pulsing with the newly birthed passion of their desire for each other. He brought his tongue to Sebastian's cheek and licked it softly, making Sebastian smirk and slide his hands down, grabbing Ciel's hind quarters- which were, not surprisingly, still a bit more than sore- and giving it a suggestive, firm squeeze. Ciel squealed, only intensifying Sebastian's arousing longing for his master. He really did felt like he loved Ciel. But to his horror, Ciel did not, up until recently- and with practical force, mind you-, show any kind of intimate affection for him. It hurt the butler so, but what else could he expect from his covenant-binded master? It was not within the philosophy to require thy master to feel strongly for the devil. So why did Sebastian feel so incredibly affectionate towards the Young Master? Why? It was question that deeply struck him as unknown- and to be forever unknown was one of the things that stressed him out so heavily. Now that it appeared he had a chance to show the Young Master his true feelings, he would do anything to play it out correctly. He wanted Ciel for his own. He wanted Ciel to be _his, _his property, his source of pleasure, his everything. Even if Ciel became those things, he would always have a specific sort of authority over the butler through the bind of the covenant…Until, of course, it was time for Sebastian to claim the boy's soul. It was just the way it was- Sebastian humbly knew it was unchangeable. Nor did he desire to change it, frankly. As long as he could acquire Ciel's soul eventually, everything until that point of time was insignificant; more or less inconsequential, really. But it was not time.

That meant he should be able to have his share of "fun" with the Master while he could…the fact that Sebastian felt he was in love with the boy made the action all the more enjoyable for him. But could he truly distinguish the difference between lust and affection? The question struck Sebastian suddenly and painfully as he played with Ciel's warm body with his hands. Was there a difference? The butler had not known the thing called love could be applied for the boy- the _boy, _the being of the same gender as Sebastian himself. And not to mention the child was quite, quite younger than him. Sebastian's eyes widened as he realized it would be considered awfully unnatural had anyone found out he had made the boy his own last night. Even the silly servants themselves were likely to call him a pervert. A rapist, even. Just the thought of it made Sebastian's stomach sickly. He desired not to be named a pervert or anything of the sort. He had no control over the emotions he felt for Ciel. He decided right then and there that he would not try to control them, either. The child was his. He was the child's. That is how it would be. And they would both enjoy the pleasures that were to come, Sebastian was absolutely sure of it.

"Sebastian…" the boy seemed to whimper.

The thoughtful butler mentally shook himself. He scolded himself inside of his head. _This is a time worthy of pleasuring my Young Master. You should not be debating on frivolous issues at such an inconvenient time. _With a gentle smile, he tugged down the boy's light blue trousers, showing off his new dapper undies. Ciel flushed greatly, and covered his mouth with his hand. He had not expected his butler to make such a move so soon…but did he dislike it? No. Hell no. Ciel was beginning to crave a little something more, in fact.

Sebastian pulled down his underwear smoothly, slipping out of some of his own apparel as well. He picked Ciel up, holding his underarms firmly, and carried him to the king sized bed that he had had his eye on since last night. He set the blushing Ciel down on the bed and smiled lovingly at him. Ciel almost looked pouty, which just made him even more stunningly adorable. A feeling of incredible lust swept through all of the butler's body, and he felt like he couldn't hold back much longer. He knew he was very hard under the clothes he wore so elegantly. Ciel's body seemed to be calling to the devil butler…he could feel it. Sebastian moved over to Ciel, smiling sexily at him, and took his wrists, gently laying the boy on his back. Sebastian unbuttoned Ciel's shirt quickly and slid it off and around his shoulders, Ciel not at all attempting to stop him in the very least. He decided it was because Ciel wanted it as much as he did. Yes, that seemed quite reasonable. The child's facial expression displayed both desire and innocence, two qualities Sebastian found irresistibly sexy as an exquisite combination- especially on a face already so cute as his young Master's.

Sebastian leaned his head down, his silky, inky black hair sweeping in front of his face as he tenderly pressed his lips to the boy's chest. Ciel jerked up, moaning from his butler's sweet, warm touch. He adored the sensation of the devil's lips on his delicate skin, the perfect balance of tenderness and desire, it seemed. No one else had graced him with such a delicious feeling. All of these feelings were new to Ciel; he had not experienced anything like it before. Sebastian was his first kiss, his first touch- his first love. Though he was to be wed to the bubbly Lizzie, he had absolutely no doubt that she would never come close to being as special to him as Sebastian was…even if they weren't linked through the covenant.

Ciel's moans caught on a gasp as Sebastian made a swift motion to open his legs apart a bit. Sebastian positioned himself in between Ciel's legs and smoothed back his hair. Ciel bit his lip to keep from whimpering in nervousness- being as the last time- and first time- Sebastian had entered Ciel, it had been very painful for a long while. His body had not yet recovered from Sebastian's intruding mass, and did not feel as if it was ready for another session. Still, eager to please both himself and Sebastian, Ciel did not stop his butler from having his way. The butler tried to soothe Ciel before entering him. He whispered sweet words into his ear, and he, slowly, began-

The door flung open seemingly angrily and the shattering sound of a bloodcurdling scream had them both flinching. Sebastian quickly pulled out the small amount of what he had put into Ciel (he had not had the time to fully enter him) and, ever so dreadfully, focused their attention on the horrifying interruption.

Finny shrieked. "Ciel? SEBASTIAN?"

Ciel's moaning instantly faltered. He scrambled from Sebastian in an attempt to not be seen by Finny without the luxury of pants on. _Too late, _he thought miserably, as he caught Finny gawking, dumbfounded, at both of the males. Sebastian- who was now sheepishly grinning at Finny- had swept up a bed sheet and had completely covered his naughty parts from Finny's view; Ciel, on the other hand, was terribly exposed. Finny had saw it all- not only Ciel stark naked, but he had seen them beginning to have sex! _Shit_, Ciel thought. _This is absolutely horrible! What in the hell are we going to do?_

"Finnian, you walked in at rather an inconvenient time. Haven't I told you before to knock?"

Finny's mouth was gaped open. Sebastian could tell he was at a loss of words. _Well, honestly now…can you blame him? _he thought.

"Finny, what you have seen here is not deceiving your eyes. The young master and I were indeed participating in rather inappropriate motions. Please excuse us…and do not speak of this to anyone. Do you understand?"

Finny stiffly nodded his head. He swallowed hard and cleared his throat before saying in a shaky voice, "Yes, Sebastian sir. But…may I ask….why were you two…doing that?"

Ciel piped up- who was, now, draped in a frilly white sleeping gown. He was lucky enough to jump into some clothes before Finny could look at him naked any longer than a minute. "'Twas a rude act of you in the first place to be barging in on me- _me, _of all people, Finny, really-, so I don't want to hear any interrogating from you, man. Now shoo, before I have the house steward drag you out of here!"

Sebastian chuckled. Ciel sure did know how to set his servants in their place. Finny stared at Ciel, still utterly shocked that the two had been apparently doing the nasty. He set down the envelope he had carried into the room- of which, Sebastian hypothesized, had been the reason he had came in the first place- to deliver a message- onto the glass table and rushed out of the room. Sebastian turned and his eyes met Ciel's. The boy looked completely embarrassed and horrified. Sebastian sighed and crawled over to him, tucking back his long, soft bangs behind his ear. The child looked up at him with a pout before exploding.

"Sebastian, what are we to do? Finny is, no doubt, whether you tell him to or not, going to go about telling every damn human about what he saw. I say, maybe we should have never even considered this in the first place! Just think of what the Queen might say- or worse, _order_- if she-"

The butler broke him off, speaking smoothly, with a smile. "You needn't worry, Young Master. I shall make sure even the slightest idea of blabbing about the incident will want to make Finnian want to slit his own throat."

Ciel crossed his arms and closed his eyes, leaning back into the pillows, sighing irritably. He murmured something about how he had probably already told Mey-Rin and Bardroy about it. Sebastian just smiled and tried to soothe Ciel's nerves with words of comfort and confidence. As he spoke, he walked over to the envelope Finny had left on the table. He held it up, observing who it was from and whom it was addressed.

TO: Earl Ciel Phantomhive

FROM: Madam Red.

Sebastian took the envelope over to the still pouting Ciel, who snatched it from his grasp and tore it open in a huff. Ciel read the letter quietly to himself while Sebastian propped one of his master's feet up on a pillow and rubbed it soothingly.

"May I inquire what the letter reads?"

"I guess she wants me over for tea one of these days soon. Mmm, that feels very relaxing…Sebastian…"

The butler had begun massaging the boy's thigh, rubbing his thumbs along the side of his skin and pressing down with his fingertips. Ciel sighed happily in content as he finished reading the letter, letting his butler relax him. It was only until Sebastian set his hand on the boy's naughty part that he squealed and slapped his hand away.

"Hey…! What do you think you're doing?" Ciel snapped, though half-assed.

Sebastian smirked and caressed the child's chin as he kissed him gingerly.

"I'm afraid Finnian only halted the heated action- he, however, did not halt my desire for your body, Young Master."

Ciel bit down on his lip and looked away from Sebastian in an attempt to hide his growing longing. "Do not speak nonsense to me. You know if we were to be caught again…it would not just fly over well."

"I am aware of that, my Lord."

"Then quit touching me, dammit!" Ciel shouted.

Sebastian flinched, though the action was so unnoticeable Ciel had to ask himself whether he had actually seen it or not. He covered his mouth as soon as he had spoken, obviously surprised he had said the words. Sebastian looked down at his lap, obviously hurt by what the boy had launched at him. Ciel scooted closer to Sebastian and set his hand atop his.

"I didn't…I didn't mean that…I just…don't want to get caught…" The butler looked up with a taunting little smirk, and Ciel wondered if he had just acted out looking hurt.

"Indeed, Young Master. I know you want me to touch you, that is to be undoubted."

The child narrowed his brows at him, but did not deny it. Instead his cheeks became charmingly rosy yet again. "Hey…do not belittle me. I cannot help it if I want to be touched by whom I love-"

Ciel gasped and clasped his hands to his mouth. _Damn! _he shrieked inside of his head. _Why must I run my mouth so freely at times? _

The butler just smiled and watched him, as if awaiting the fellow to either burst into tears or hurry on to an explanation about how he hadn't meant what he had just said.

"I…I…" Ciel tried, but the words wouldn't escape from his lips. The butler chuckled endearingly and took the child's chin once more. He licked his lips slowly, focusing more on his bottom lip; he knew Ciel loved it when his tongue touched him in any way. He was quite determined to finish what he had started with the boy before the servant had interrupted like the fool he was. Ciel tensed and tried to pull back, but Sebastian moved his other hand up to cup Ciel's head and hair in his firm hand. Sebastian pulled away softly, and whispered into the boy's ear.

"I love you too, my dear Lord."

Part 2 of 2

At that moment Ciel felt as if his hands and legs had gone numb. He had never, in all his years with him, had expected his devil butler to utter the shocking words of 'I love you'. Before days like these, the relationship between the two males had strictly been from the covenant that sealed them together. But now it seemed the covenant was not the only bond they shared. Obviously there was something else lurking there in his heart- and whether or not Ciel liked it, he knew he was going to have to face it. Treacherously soon, at that, he presumed.

Ciel looked to meet his butler's piercing eyes. Through the eye contact Ciel tried to plead to Sebastian to understand how he felt about him, for Ciel feared he had not the courage to tell his butler through his voice. Although he had clearly told Sebastian he loved him…Had the butler taken it the right way?

Sebastian gently slid off the boy's eye patch. His eye, marked by the powerful covenant, stared deeply into Sebastian's. Ciel cleared his throat.

He promptly tore his gaze from his butler's as he spoke. "Sebastian…I…have this feeling for you. I suppose you may call it love. But…I do not love you like a butler, a sibling, or even a guardian. I love you…like…almost like a…partner." The words were terribly difficult for the boy to say, as he couldn't even look him in the eye and speak the truth.

Sebastian pondered the words for a few brief moments, then grinned and pressed his lips to boy's pale forehead. "My feelings for you mimic those you have for me, Young Master. I deeply hope this does not upset you."

_Hell yes it upsets me, _Ciel's mind shouted desperately at him. _But is it upsetting in a good way? Is that even possible? _Ciel pulled his focus away from his panicky thoughts and looked to Sebastian. "It is not upsetting…I'm glad that you…feel that way," he finished awkwardly.

The butler chuckled at his master's apparent inability to communicate his feelings well on the issue. He leaned in to kiss Ciel again. His soft lips graced his master's with loving elegance, the touch of their lips bringing about an ease of the tension radiating from the master. To his surprise, his Lord kissed him back, sucking on the butler's lips gently. The young master closed his eyes and let the butler play with his tongue, enjoying his touch and the feel of his tongue pressing against his. He began breathing heavier as Sebastian pulled the boy up onto his lap, his arms wrapping around Ciel's back possessively as he kissed him with care. He could feel the boy's cheeks warming up again when their faces brushed against each other, making Sebastian smile between delicate kisses and licks. Ciel moaned softly, and Sebastian tightened his embrace around him.

"My Lord, you are nearly irresistible to me…" Sebastian murmured in a raspy tone, obviously incredibly turned on.

"Then…take me, Sebastian…" Ciel whispered shyly and quietly.

Sebastian smirked and hissed in the child's ear, "I want to hear you beg for it."

Ciel wanted it, so he could not blow off the opportunity before him. "Please, Sebastian…I beg you to make me your own…please…"

Sebastian pulled up the soft ridges of the transparent gown the young master was wearing and pulled him closer so that their warm chests were touching. Ciel wrapped his arms around his butler's neck and moaned as the butler teased his lower quarters with his length.

"Please, Sebastian…" Ciel begged in a hushed whisper.

Sebastian did not wait for him to ask twice. He positioned himself gently and with that, the Earl safely tucked in his hold, he made him his.

"Am I the only one who just heard that scream?" Mey-Rin asked nervously as she settled down with the other two on the large floral-patterned sofa.

"I didn't hear anything. Maybe you're hearing things again," Bardo said, leaning back and propping his feet up on a wooden table.

Finny sat silently, fidgeting uncomfortably. He knew he should probably tell Mey-Rin and Bardo what he had seen, but he just couldn't bring himself to it. It seemed as if it would be betraying Sebastian and the Young Master…and Finny certainly didn't want to do that. After all, what was it his business if Ciel liked it up the butt, and Sebastian liked being _in_ butts? Finny wouldn't judge, but…he couldn't deny he could probably never look at them the same again.

"I didn't hear anything either," he sighed, although he had. _I can only imagine who it came from, _he thought, a little grossed out.

"Maybe we should check upstairs to see if anyone's in trouble," Mey-Rin suggested.

"No!" Finny shouted. Then, upon the questioning looks Bardo and Mey-Rin shot at him, he giggled sheepishly and added hesitantly, "Uh, I mean…we should probably give whoever it is their privacy. Maybe the young master is having another case of explosive diarrhea."

"Another…?" Bardo asked, biting his lip to keep from cracking up.

"Probably something you baked him," Finny snipped.

"I…I don't think explosive diarrhea is painful," Mey-Rin said, who had shot her hands up to grip her belly, obviously feeling a bit sickly picturing poor Ciel stuck on the toilet.

"I dunno. Let's not go up there, though. Hey, it's the night off. Let's enjoy it while we can…that includes not worrying about something that Mey-Rin probably just imagined," Finny said quickly.

"Yeah…I probably just imagined it," Mey-Rin agreed, pushing up her glasses.

"Okay. Now that you two have agreed you're hearing stuff, who wants some of this peach cobbler I whipped up this evening?"

"Meeeeeeeee~!"

"I do!"

"Ho ho ho!"

Ciel woke up, rubbing his sleepy eyes and yawning. He wiggled up from underneath the sheets and stretched his arms and popped his neck. He felt a body rustling and turning over beside him, and the butler opened his eyes slightly and smiled at Ciel.

"Top of the morning to you, my dear Lord."

Ciel turned his head; he felt like couldn't meet the butler's eyes without blushing. "Good morning."

Sebastian elegantly stepped out of the bed and pulled on some clothes, and then smiled again and stooped down to kiss Ciel's bedhead. "I shall be back in half a moment to bring you some morning milk," he said to the boy before landing a meaningful peck on his forehead.

Ciel nodded and lay back down. He was awfully tired this morning…maybe because he had been dominated the whole night. He flushed hard at the thought. And, sweet queen Victoria, did his behind ache. He considered for a few moments if he might need to call to be turned over to the hospital to fix up his bum- which he was sure must be bruised.

He was rubbing his bum when Sebastian briskly stepped into the room. He was dressed back into his butler outfit, and his hair was combed and gelled nicely. His bangs hung rather sexily to his cheeks down to his neck. With a small smile he set down a metallic tray and brought a tall glass of cold milk to Ciel.

"Please sit up so you do not choke on the beverage, Young Master." He gently helped him scoot up, and Ciel took the glass and placed his lips to the clear rim and drank.

"I hope your underside is not hurting too badly, is it, Young Master?"

Ciel choked on his milk the second he heard the words. Spastically coughing and hacking, Sebastian's eyes widened as he patted the young master's back.

"Se-" -he hacked some more- "Sebastian, where the hell did that come from?" Ciel wiped his mouth and embarrassedly turned away from him, trying to disguise the red that returning to his face.

Sebastian couldn't help teasingly grinning. "I am only trying to be caring, my Lord."

Ciel huffed. "I do not need the consideration, Sebastian."

The butler was unable to suppress his amusement and chuckled to himself. He lifted Ciel up like a lovely princess and carried him gingerly to the washroom.

He bent down and turned on the cold bathwater. As Ciel sat on the toilet lid waiting it for it to warm for him, he cleared his throat, causing Sebastian to suspiciously turning his head toward him.

"What is on the schedule for today?" he asked, tapping his dainty little foot on the polished-to-the-bone tile floor.

Sebastian nodded and rehearsed for Ciel of the activities and engagements planned for the day. Ciel sighed and stripped the sweaty clothes from his body and placed his big toe in the rising water, testing its temperature. Being reassured of its value he stepped into the awaiting water and sunk into it slowly, the water filling up to his chin as he slipped in.

"Something the matter, my Master?" Sebastian inquired while reaching for the scrubber, turning Ciel over some and dipping it into the bubbles and smoothing it over his porcelain-like skin.

"Nothing. I always just seem to be so busy…" Ciel mumbled as he enjoyed his steamy bath.

Sebastian chuckled. "That is why you have me and your servants to help you out a little, Young Master. We shall always be faithfully at your side." Sebastian attempted to ignore his instant impulse to jump into the bath with his master.

"Still," Ciel whined, turning once again over onto his back for Sebastian to wash his chest.

"Shush, Young Master. You sound like a spoiled small child."

Ciel tried to keep from rolling his eyes. Even _he_ knew that that was exactly what he was. Although admitting that to Sebastian was completely out of the question.

As soon as Ciel was finished bathing, Sebastian dressed him in dapper puffy trousers and a sleek crème- coloured coat that swept elegantly down to his leather blue-laced boots. He held out his arm to the boy, which he placed his slim hand on with grace, and the butler escorted him down the winding stairs so he could eat some breakfast. Sebastian hoped heavily that Bardo had been preparing the Young Master his meal as they walked silently down the steps.

He sighed as it was obviously apparent that none of the servants were even up yet. He sat Ciel down at the dining table and told him he'd be back shortly. Bustling irritably around the kitchen for something to prepare, he glanced at the time. "Petty servants…if the label 'servant' is even kind enough," he murmured under his breath as he whipped up some quick breakfast for the master.

"Ick," Ciel complained as he poked his fork at the hearty meal Sebastian had just made and brought out. "What's this peasant food?"

But Sebastian ignored Ciel's little comment and bent over and sexily rasped in the Young Master's ear, "Would you like some _milk_ with your food?"

Ciel opened his mouth to say no, but then broke out in a bright pink blush as Sebastian's words registered in his mind. He shoved his butler away, and stepping out from his chair, started walking back towards his room. "Don't even think about it."

Sebastian smirked to himself as he followed his adorable master up the steps.

"But then tell me, Young Master, why are you walking back up to your room?"

Ciel stopped, sighed, still blushing like a madman, and murmured his soft reply.

"Sebastian, you bastard. You insane, foolish, and absolutely lovely bastard."


End file.
